


Career Options for Adrenaline Addict Jedi

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Just Jedi Doing Normal Things [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Adrenaline Addict Qui-Gon, Caring Dooku, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, swoop racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon is 16, so it's time to get his driving licence.





	Career Options for Adrenaline Addict Jedi

“But master, it’s just my driving licence exam, why are you so worried?” 16-year-old Qui-Gon Jinn asked as he and his master were on their way to the Jedi Temple’s hangar so the boy could take the final exam to have his driving licence for Jedi fighters.

“Because I saw you driving swoop bikes, that’s why” Dooku muttered, still not recovered completely from the shock of his Padawan winning a swoop bike race not a week ago.

Qui-Gon, Force damn him, simply sneaked out one evening, somehow got a swoop bike and since he had so much fun, he decided to enter a race as well. Later he said he did it partly because he liked it, but he also needed the prize money because he wanted to buy a rare, exotic plant for himself. Dooku didn’t have the heart to take the boy’s winning away, and he even let him buy the plant he so much desired.

However, he had to admit that Qui-Gon would’ve made a really good swoop racer. Dooku was half-mad with worry as he watched his Padawan speeding through the swoop track, but the boy made it without too much effort. He even managed to keep his Jedi identity a secret, so no one accused him of cheating after the race.

His own master, however, accused him of severe adrenaline addiction and pure stupidity, but that was another question altogether.

“I can drive swoop bikes perfectly well, thank you very much” Qui-Gon pouted, casting a hurt glance at his master.

“That’s what I’m afraid of... Now, good luck, my little adrenaline addict” Dooku sighed, hugging his Padawan tight for a last time before his exam began. “I’ll be right here to hear your happy yelling about finally having a driving licence at the end.”

Qui-Gon grinned at his master in a way that always made Dooku forgive his Padawan almost everything. He just loved seeing Qui-Gon happy.

The Padawan headed toward the ready fighters, jumping enthusiastically all the way. The Jedi pilot who arranged and led the driving exams looked at Dooku with an incredulous grin, and Dooku just shrugged, saying “I like him that way” with the gesture.

“Alright, kids, everyone choose a fighter and let’s go!” the pilot said, and Dooku saw that Qui-Gon of course chose the ship with the green paints on it.

An hour later his Padawan put his fighter down gracefully and jumped out of it with a Force-leap that almost carried him to the other end of the hangar. Dooku caught him when he landed and stumbled a bit, then he just hugged the grinning teen.

“I’m very proud of you, brat! But promise me you won’t enter any starfighter race, okay?”

“Okay. But can I go to swoop bike races, master?”

Dooku was about to yell a “no”, but instead he burst out laughing.

“Only if you give quarter of your winnings to me. Raising an adrenaline addict Padawan like you is costly, you know. Not to mention your sweet tooth.”

“Deal” Qui-Gon nodded solemnly.

Thus happened that Jedi master Dooku found himself in the audience of swoop races every other week, cheering for his Padawan in the first row.

**The End**


End file.
